barneyfandomcom-20200216-history
Rock with Barney
Rock with Barney is the eighth and final video in the ''Barney & the Backyard Gang'' series. It hit the stores on January 29, 1992, which was less than three months before the television series debuted. Plot Adam's mother takes the Backyard Gang and Barney (still a stuffed toy) to the studio where she works. While there, Barney and the gang tour the studio on their own, while producing their own show. From a cereal commercial set and a puppet show and a flag and an island paradise to a pretty jungle imagined by Tina, the show is filmed along with many props in the studio. With the power of imagination and a little movie magic, anything is possible when Barney's around. Educational Theme: Parts of a Movie Studio and Ways to Protect the Earth Stories: None Songs # Barney Theme Song # We are Barney and the Backyard Gang # Protect Our Earth # Apples and Bananas # Down By the Bay # Six Little Ducks # Me and My Teddy # There are 50 Stars on Our Flag # Yankee Doodle Dandy # Tingalayo # I Can Laugh # The Frog on a Log # Good Manners # Boom, Boom, Ain't it Great to Be Crazy? Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *Michael *Luci *Amy *Adam *Derek *Tina *Adam's Mother (only appearance) The Backyard Gang's New Friends *Kathy (debut) *Jennifer (only appearance) *Joseph (only appearance) *A.J. (only appearance) Trivia *This marks the last instance in which Baby Bop appears with Amy and Adam. * This video marks the last appearances of Amy and Adam, although the rest of the Backyard Gang appear in the first season of Barney & Friends. Amy and Adam would be replaced by Min and Shawn. * On the producer's slate that Barney holds, it has the name Barney & Friends, which happens to be the name of the (then upcoming) television show in production in 1991. * This is the first time Barney wears something through the entire episode/video (the "Protect Our Earth" Shirt", American hat and jacket, grass skirt, and his jungle uniform) not counting his toy form. The second time would be A Very Merry Christmas. * Kathy makes her first appearance as a guest in this video, along with three other kids, named A.J., Joseph, and Jennifer. She joins the main cast in the Season 1 episode My Family's Just Right for Me. * This was the first of only four Barney videos not to have the song "I Love You" sung. However, it appears as an underscore instead. * This is the last video/episode before Derek has glasses. He started wearing them in My Family's Just Right for Me. * This is the first time Baby Bop leaves because she is tired. * It is possible that Backyard Gang are not the only friends of Barney at this point in time, due to the appearances of A.J., Joseph, Jennifer and Kathy. * This is the only episode to use the Barney doll from the Barney Fan Club. It is also the only video to use a real Barney doll (not counting any stage shows or the feature film Barney's Great Adventure). * This is the last Barney video to feature The Lyons Group logo. * This is the only appearance of Adam's mother. * The quote, "Let's do that song we did in our concert," is a reference to the previous video, Barney in Concert. * The video references The Backyard Show, when the gang find the ducky umbrellas. Although Luci comments that they would not be able to perform under the umbrellas anymore, Tina, Derek, and herself would later perform the song in Down on Barney's Farm. * This is the last instance in which Dao Knight performs Baby Bop. Properties master Jenny Dempsey would take over as Baby Bop in the first season of Barney & Friends. * This episode is featured in Barney's Rockin' Rhyme Time (along with Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm). Those episodes were only featured on VHS as a Blockbuster Exclusive. It is also hard to find on eBay. * The 1996 release of this home video works with the Actimates Barney Doll. * The original version of "Six Little Ducks" from The Backyard Show is reused in this video and later "Down on Barney's Farm". * A microphone attached to a long pole is seen when the studio lights turn on after Barney says "Lights, camera, action!". *This is the only video Kathy appeared with Amy and Adam. *This is the second video in which Barney does not wink at the end. Instead the donkey used in the "Tingalayo" number winks. *Derek's name is missing in the end credits. *When Barney hugs Tina, the underscore of I Love You can be heard. *This could've actually been the first pilot episode of Barney & Friends. Seeing how Baby Bop Sings by herself for the first time, Derek still doesn't have glasses and Adam and Amy make they're final appearances. *Tina and Amy change their hairstyles during "Yankee Doodle Dandy". Gallery 104720.jpg|Original Release (1991) $(KGrHqMOKjsE1qt8045HBNr6LeHcNQ~~_32.jpg|First Rerelease (1992) V23105djkwh.jpg|Final Rerelease (1996) ukversion.png|UK Release (1996) EXTREMELY RARE Rock with Barney Australia.png|Australian Release rwc.jpg|Audio cassette Category:Barney and the Backyard Gang Category:Barney Videos Category:1991